


My Good Boy

by JudeAraya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: He knows how this goes, the script they’ve perfected. If he’s good, if he does just as Phil says, he’ll get what he wants most. To be called Phil’s good boy. To linger in this lovely, quiet place where he doesn’t have to worry about anything. Where Dan’s body exists solely to bring Phil pleasure.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	My Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoapuddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/gifts).



> A gift for one of my favorite humans ever. Happy Birthday darling Puddle.
> 
> I'm calling this cockwarming. Urban dictionary disagrees. I win.

Dan comes back to himself when he feels fingers tugging through his curls carefully. His knees hurt. His jaw is tight and aching, chin wet with drool. 

“All right?” Phil asks. The flat is dead quiet. Dan has no idea when Phil turned the telly off. He sighs and nods slightly. He’s been floating in that beautiful in-between space only Phil can take him to. He swallows, whimpering at the way it feels, Phil’s soft cock in his mouth, sweetly nestled on his tongue. He tightens his lips, just slightly. 

Phil pinches his shoulder, hard. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

Dan knows better than to move or make a noise. Knows stillness and silence are assent. He stays quiet. Now that he’s back in his body and more aware, his body is beginning to demand attention. He’s been sat back on his knees long enough that his feet are falling asleep. But he doesn’t, won’t move without permission. He knows how this goes, the script they’ve perfected. If he’s good, if he does just as Phil says, he’ll get what he wants most: to feel Phil’s cock plumping up in his mouth, so long and hard he’s gagging on it. To have Phil fill him up, come warm and bitter on his tongue. To be called Phil’s good boy. To linger in this lovely, quiet place where he doesn’t have to worry about anything. Where Dan’s body exists solely to bring Phil pleasure.

“You’re doing well,” Phil says quietly. “Do your knees hurt?” 

Dan can tell from Phil’s tone that this isn’t a challenge, it’s not Phil encouraging Dan to push through like he had earlier when Dan had struggled to find a comfortable position. Phil rarely puts Dan on the floor, on his knees, to warm his cock like this. Floating a little, Dan is aware that he must have been exceptionally wound up for Phil to press against the fine line of Dan’s limits like this. 

But that doesn’t matter now. None of it does. Phil’s fingers are in Dan’s hair again, tighter now. 

“Would you like to blow me now? Do you think you’ve earned it?” 

Dan inhales slowly. Has he? A tiny curl of doubt winds through him. 

Phil reads the tension in his body. He pulls Dan’s hair. “You’re doing so good for me Dan.” 

It’s said with certainty. With the kind of authority that asks--demands--Dan recognize he _has_ done well without reassurance. 

Phil is calm now, as well. Dan can feel it under his palms in the long, relaxed muscles of Phil’s thighs. Phil, too, had been anxious all day. Now, he’s not. He’s commanding Dan in his soft way, with authority that’s stern but quiet and always attentive. And Dan did that. Dan did well. He nods. Phil’s cock twitches.

“D’you want to move?” Phil asks. He’s hardening. Dan struggles to keep his lips and tongue still. He wants, _badly,_ to suckle at it, to lick from root to the soft foreskin covering the tip. To be allowed to use his fingers to pull it back and wait for the taste of precome. But he doesn’t. He nods again, the slightest movement he can manage. 

“Here or on the bed?” 

Dan squeezed Phil’s knees. 

“All right.” Phil’s fingers tighten painfully in Dan’s hair. Dan whimpers and squeezes his eyes. “Go on then. Let’s see what that pretty mouth can do, yeah?” 

Finally, finally, Dan is free to move. He slides his hands up Phil’s thighs, one thumb pushing between Phil’s cheeks, burrowing in the warm, soft flesh until it’s pressed against his hole. He doesn’t move to put it in; it’s a reminder, a tease.He pulls off of Phil’s cock slowly, holding it gently in his hand, thumbing his cockhead, rubbing the foreskin. He swallows and works his jaw for a moment. Phil watches him, heavy eyes and knowing smirk. He gives Dan a few seconds to recover before shifting his hips.

“Weren’t you the one gagging for it? Where’s my sweet cockslut now?” 

Dan’s own dick, which had been mostly quiet until Phil pulled him out of subspace, throbs. 

“I’m ri-” Phil’s fingers are in his mouth so quickly, cutting Dan off. It’s reflex to suckle, to lean forward until they’re deep in his mouth. Dan whimpers. They’re not deep enough, not thick enough, not what he really wants. 

“That was rhetorical,” Phil has the nerve to laugh, low and knowing. “Get to it then, yeah?” 

Dan nods. Phil pulls his fingers out of Dan’s mouth, catching his teeth deliberately. When he pushes Dan’s head down to his fully erect cock, Dan goes. And when he curls his fingers back in Dan’s hair, he groans. It’s fast and messy, Dan trying to hold as still as he can, letting Phil fuck up into his mouth, gagging when Phil goes particularly deep. Phil only lets up for a moment when Dan squeezes his hips. Once Dan’s caught his breath, Phil goes back to it, only now with less consideration. Dan’s scalp throbs and his jaw has gone from aching to hurting and it’s so, so beautiful like this. Phil moans, louder than he usually is, as he uses Dan. Now, lost in his pleasure, Dan’s nothing more than a willing, wet hole. Dan’s throat relaxes and his eyes flutter shut. He need not do anything but please Phil now. 

He must go back to the soft space, the quietest corner of his mind, coming to himself again when Phil pulls him down, _hard_ , filling his mouth and throat and coming in pulses. Dan gags again, just a little, when Phil pulls back. Dan swallows with difficulty. Everything feels raw and swollen and deliciously used. His jaw will hurt like a bitch tomorrow. He puts his forehead against Phil’s thigh, breath ragged, heart hammering. Phil’s fingers are gentle on his scalp, threading through curls now damp with sweat. 

“Come up here,” he says, softly. Dan shifts, feeling the numbness in his feet and the sharp pain in his knees. Phil has to help him, hands under his arms. It’s ungainly and a mess, but together they manage. On his back, stretched out, Dan covers his eyes with a shaking hand. He’s gone cold and shivery, legs and feet prickling painfully as the blood comes back to them. Phil covers him with a blanket and a soft kiss. 

“Don’t leave,” Dan says--rasps really--catching Phil’s hand. 

“I’ll be right back,” Phil assures him. “I’m just going for some water.” 

Dan loses himself, a bit, while Phil is gone. He comes back with ice cold water to soothe his throat, encouraging Dan to sit up a bit and drink the whole glass. Dan does, but only so he can bury his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. “C’mere,” he says. “Please?” 

Phil lifts the blanket, quickly replacing the rush of cool air with his body. The couch is barely wide enough for them like this. It’s perfect, Phil’s skin warm and soft against Dan’s. 

“Did I-” 

“You were perfect,” Phil says, dropping kisses on Dan’s lips and cheeks. “You were so good. You are so good.” 

Dan closes his eyes. “”M your good boy,” he mumbles, mostly to himself. 

“Yes,” Phil says. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [rawritsamehh](https://rawritsamehh.tumblr.com/) for hopping in and doing some last minute hand holding and beta work. 
> 
> If you're feeling like you wanna spread the cockwarming cheer, you can [reblog](https://judearaya.tumblr.com/post/630697819127382016) on tumblr!


End file.
